


Mornings

by Smiley5494



Series: English Assignments [5]
Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: 250 words, Character Study, Early Mornings, mentions of King Duncan, mentions of Lady Macbeth's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Series: English Assignments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671247





	Mornings

Lady Macbeth—before she became Lady Macbeth—liked to sit outside and watch the sunrise. The cool air and icy dew bit through her clothes and into her bones. It was a particularly cold morning, fresh and crisp, with the smell of new growth.

Lady Macbeth watched the colours spread across the canvas of the sky. She watched, ignoring the way her fingers and toes went numb from the biting cold. She watched the horizon until her eyes started to burn from staring at the sun, the colours fading from oranges and pinks to the soft grey-blue of the winter sky.

She was cold, the dew and frost had numbed her fingers and toes until she had to rub them to get feeling back. The calm from watching the dawn of a new day evolved into excitement.

Lady Macbeth wanted _more_. She wanted to talk, she wanted to play, she wanted to learn. She opened the door to her parents’ room and snuck inside. The floorboards were cold but not as cold as the frost-covered grass, and she easily missed the one board that always creaked.

Lady Macbeth, a child, small and flushed from cold, stood beside her father’s sleeping form and thought, he looks calm and peaceful. Her father sleeping beside her mother, and Lady Macbeth felt her resolve weakening. She turned and stepped over the creaky board on her way out.

Later, she would stand before another sleeping man and liken him to that moment, liken him to her sleeping father.


End file.
